


On your shoes

by Logx3Wolf11



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logx3Wolf11/pseuds/Logx3Wolf11
Summary: Rider wakes up exausted but feeling diferent than he usually does.At looking at the mirror he discovers why





	1. Chapter 1

An inkling was sleeping, he slowy waked annoyed by light coming throw the window, he was sure he closed the curtains before sleeping, ignoring that he sitted on the bed really sleepy, streched his arms to wake his body as yawned a bit. He was wearing a yellow tee, he remembered to pick the red one; had he become more forgetful?.  
Ignoring all the odd little things he walked to the bathroom, he was sure that it was more far than he was used to.   
He standed in from of the sink, at looking at the mirror he saw a blue boy. "Goggles what are yoi doing on my bathroom.." after washing his face with bit of water he finally awaked to reality "WAIT WHAT!"  
Rider touched "his" face to make sure it was real, and it was but how?.  
Rider runned frenetic out of the bathroom and looked to every detail of the room, by the mess of clothes;toys; magazines and...a sandwinch on the floor,there was no doubts it had to be Goggles's room but how?.  
Why was he Goggles? Why was he on his room? And where was Goggles?.  
"WAIT...GOGGLES!" Rider tried to find the other boy's phone. "HA found ya" he searched throw the contacts and tapped the one that said ♡Rider♡. The inkling flushted a bit but he had not time for that. "Please answer Goggles"  
In another place, a cellphone was ringing, waking a inkling boy from his sleep. He looked over the pillows but it was in a bedside table? He didnt remeber it. He picked the phone and answered "I'm going Glasses just five more..minutes" the guy sleeped on call.  
"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Goggles finally waked completly "AH!Rider? You never call me i'm happy!" The cheers on the boy didn't lasted  
"You idiot look at yourself, look around you!" And he did and he finally realized. "Rider...WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Rider felt a nerve exploded "I'M AT YOURS AND YOUR IN MY BODY SO STAY THERE AND DON'T MOVE A TENTACLE"  
Rider cutted the call with that leaving Goggles all confused and scared. What happened? Everythin was normal just yesterday.  
Even so he couldn't stop thinking he had never been on Rider's room before. It was organized and clean, it had one bed, a sidebed table, a closed, few hanging jackets, some band posters and his dynamo resting side the bed.  
The room had a smell of leather and sweat? Probably because he was wearing Rider's tee and...body.  
Goggles was curious so he only would peek a bit on Rider's stuff, he woulnd't notice a thing right?  
The inkling opened the closed; the door had a mirror that Goggles used to look and he surely was on Rider's body. Big muscles not only on his legs, his arm were too, he couldn't not to flex, how unfair of Rider to hide it in a jacket it would be so fun to show off that.  
He looked over some of the clothes in the closet. He had seahorse boxers? Goggles would had remembered to unpantsed those.  
He picked some clothes and went to what he tought it could be the bathroom. Compared to his own, Rider's bathroom was more empty and small, there was no bathtub just a shower. He went to it and showered. Once done he dressed up with a gray tee with a happy face and a pair of normal short pants.  
He picked the black jacket that was hanging and weared it, scaping an amused jiggle.  
While Goggles was having fun at Rider's place. Rider was getting tired of everything, he somehow madeit to take a bath in Goggles's bath, every soup like ended up on being a bathbomb. He couldnt find a danm shoe so he organized the entire room just to find clean clothes to put on.  
He finally found shoes under the bed. He also found a box that had writed Rider's archives Dont touch pLz. "Grammar Goggles..." he opened the box, he just was curious if there was a weird thing or something.  
He got sprechless, it was full of pics of him, even some messy papers with hearts but the writed was al messed with pencil. A soft blush colored his cheeks, he decided to leave it where he found it and go with the most important thing: make sure Goggles didn't do the clown on his body.  
He took Goggles's phone and went to the door, he had to fake a smile to Goggles's parents to avoid suspects.   
"Wait for me Goggles, please don't do anything stupid.  
He had to walk all the way to his house without calling too much attention...it was Goggles that didn't matter too much he would call atention anyway probably.  
"HI GOWGS" A cyan inkling boy with headphones saluted him, Rider saluted with hand and tried to keep on his way but the cyan dude holded him. "Don't ignore meee! Did ya listened to my advice? Did ya di ya?" Rider was fried squid! He had no idea, he pulled his best smile "Ah...about what?" Hopefully he woulnd't be catched.  
"ABOUT CONFESSING RIDER DUUUH!. I know your slow but yyeeeesh, you have to be more awake if you dont want that bombom to be stealed"   
The inkling's face shined of blush"what..." the cyan inkling put an annoyed face "Rider is preeeeetty popular u know, a loooooot of fishes had comented how hot and cool he is. Being that close how u both are it would be a shaaaame if u lose ur chance"  
"I DON'T LIKE GOG- I MEAN RIDER! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"   
the cyan putted a smug face that descouraged Rider in a second "Didn't u said he smocheeed u on ur head in the beed. Jeeeeeeez if that ain't close then romance it's the new friendship"  
Rider felt his-Goggles's face was burning on blushing, he had no words coming out his mouth even if he tried. Designer Phones took the blue inkling shoulder "Tch, tch, tch you are even moreeeee obvious than yesterday. Aaaah looks like that dumb wish thing was even more fraud" Rider got disconcerned by those words "Wish...thing?   
"Umm the fish statue where u put wishes on paper on his mouth, the one that iiiiii told ya about yesterday and iiii accompaned u too. Aaaah no wonder why Mask thinks u guys are annoyiiiiing, but i'm still ok with ya by now" Rider tried to put the pieces together. "Come with me" he grabbed the cyan squid and runned.  
"OUCH SOFTER" "SHUT AND RUN!" Designer stayed quit all the way to Rider's house, he got too scared; je knew Goggles was stupidly strong and he had never sqw him angry like this.  
When they made it to the house Rider strated hitting the door"GOGGLES IS ME !OPEN THE DOOR!"   
Designer could be more disconcerted? He was sure it this wasn't a weird dream it would be an effect of eating caducated instant noddles.  
The door opened and "Rider"jumped to hug "Goggles"  
"Rider is youuuuu!oh well you're meee!  
"NANIIIIIII" Designer shouted all confused. Rider took the other off of him standed to explain Designer.  
"So you both bodyswitched?" They both moved their head assenting. "LIKE IN KIMI NO NA WA SO COOL"  
"IT'S NOT A FUCKING ROMANCE MOVIE! WE WERE OK TILL YESTERDAY SO IT HAS TO BE THAT DUMB WISH THING U MENTIONATED"  
Designer stayed pensative a moment a then made a grin "And what if it waaaas? Maybe this could be goood!" Rider grabbed him by the neck of his shirt .  
"I have important asunts to attend so you! Are gonna help us! Got it?!" Designer teared a bit.  
"Ye-ye yes si- sir. Shall we go to the statue then?"  
Rider let the cyan go, and assented with the head. The cyan leaded the path but Goggles didn't seem as much amused as he was moments ago.  
"...Goggles" the green inkling looked up. "Yes?"  
"We're fixing it, don't worry" Goggles wasn't upset about the swap, he got worried cause Rider probably didn't wanted to be with him today. He wouldn't think those stuff normally, it was caused by Rider's body, he felt a big pain on his chest, he usually would felt like ten millions of butterflies. But he wan't he felt scared and small, were those Rider's feelings, was he hiding it?  
"Rider... i don't feel good"  
Rider petted Goggles-well his face and said "It's ok leave it to me...or you heh" Designer gave a pleasent and wide smile to the couple "We're here lovely dooorks"  
They were in a park, there were tons of old threes and a small shrine that had an flyingfish statue with a wide open moith filled with papers.  
"W just need to find Goggles's wish paper!"   
"Will work?" Rider questioned "Hopefully. Kay Gogs u writed it so u must find it!"   
Goggles walked and looked between the papers he found his own quickly but he doubted on grabbing it by some reason. "Here it is guys"   
"So now what?" Designer looked with his normal feline smile "I don't now! Maybe tomorrow the wish will undo"   
"THAT'S NOT FRICKING HELP YOU MORON!"   
Goggles stopped his angry body by grabbing him from the jacket "Goggles what's the matter?"  
"Can we go to your home?" Rider was confused on the boy's request.  
"I'll ask for my parents to stay, they left me the last time" It was odd for Rider seeing himself making puppy eyes.  
"...Fine! We'll find out if this works."  
The trio walked to Rider's house and then Designer went to his own.  
"Since when your friends with that dude?"  
"We made friends at the manga store, he's fun!"  
Rider rolled eyes and throwed himself on his bed, all the happens made him exhausted. Goggles sitted next to him "Rider?" He made room for the other squid and gave him the back. They both closed their eyes thinking...about what tomorrow awaited for them.


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Goggles did the day before the "incident", and how guilt starts invade his mind.

Goggles was in Rider's body and Rider on his. That seemed imposible but it was happening, he was sleeping on Rider's bed next to himself.   
He was a bit happy of being able to share time with Rider but...he couldn't stop thinking about those ugly feelings that came out of nowhere, they made him so anxious,scared he felt so sad. Besides that he kept thinking of how Rider was so mad about their situation, yes it was weird but somehow the squid couldn't take out of his head that Rider felt disgusted of being with him, he was yelled by him sometimes but that's 'cause his care right? Still the painful toughts growed more on his chest. It was his fault, after all the day before...  
Goggles was the happiest squid on earth. He spend a whole night on Rider's house and they ate breakfast together. They couldn't stay together all day since Rider have stuff to do but, the blue squid couldn't being on a better mood.  
That day he walked around the entire square just humming and saluting everybody.  
By there he met with someone familiar "Hmmn hey u" the cyan squid with headphones pointed to Goggles.  
"HI! TRI-KUN ISN'T IT? HOW ARE YOU DOING?" The cyan wide smiled "Good but Tri is my nick my name is Designer Headphones, i told u last timeee" the blue kid put his hand behind his head "Sorry Designer i forgot, Ah is Cyan Team here?" The cyan boy looked down with atear on his eye still smiling "Nooo, mask is with the S4 and the girls went to buy some accesories for their cosplays" Goggles just smiled confused, he didn't really understood Designer feelings "I was playing solo, i got reck but u seem to had a good timeee"  
"YEAH HAD A SLEEPOVER WITH RIDER" The blue kid said so loudly that he could be heard on Octo Valley.  
"Lower pleaseee, jeeez i can't believe a dork like u is dating an scary guy like him, guess everyone has their taste heheehee" Goggles frozed a second being unable to process those words. "Date?..." the cyan raised an eyebrown "Yeaaah dating, i mean u guys are don't ya?"   
"Well...i don'tthink Rider would want to." The cyan boy crossed arms "Well u act as if u were boyfriends, haven't seem someone soooo attached to him all the timeee. Is obvious u like hiiim" Goggles's face turned blue of blushing  
"AAAAH YES BUT WHEN I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING I PANIC AND DO SOMETHING WITHOUT THINKING PLEASE DON'T TELL RIDEEER" Goggles shaked Designer holding him from his shoulders, the cyan guy turned squid to scape of his hands "JEEZ CHILL OUT! Jutst ask him i doubt he refuses at this point, otherwise u woud be sleeping with the humans already"   
Goggles stayed pensative, as he toiched the end of his fingers blushed. It annoyed Designer a lot, that's was an obvious help sign. But how help and idiot?...with something dumb of course.  
"Mmmhn U knoow there's a park not too far where thrre's a statue that grate wisheeees" the blue kid face changed to a excited one "And it works?!"   
"Hmpft leeet's see if it's trueee.Maybe it could make u to be with hiiiiim"  
The cyan squid guided Goggles to a park, there were lots of threes and had a shrine; in middle of the place there was a fish statue. Some people lefted papers on the fish mouth, clapped and prayed.   
"So we're hereeee, now" the headphones kid looked on his pockets and took a pen and a piece of paper and handed them to Goggles "Here write something and put it on the fish mouth so the wish come trueee" that was probably afraud. He wasn't even that friends with Goggles but he didn't wanted to leave him about to cry or something. A happy idiot was better than a sad idiot.  
"ALLRIGHT!" Goggles writed with lots of concentration, then he out the paper on the statue "Please help me with thiiiss!" The cyan just sighted "well that should be enough right? Im going to play-"   
"LET'S PLAY TOGETHER TURF WARS" before the cyan could reject him Goggles took them at lightspeed way to the square.  
They played multiple matches, winning and losing. After that it was aready afternoon "Ah i should go home now. Thanks for everything Designers" the headphones guys rolled eyes to hide his own amusament "It was nice actually, make sureeee to tell me when u invite the guy out" Goggles put his arms behind his head "I WILL THANKS AND SEE YOU!" The boys byed each other andmade their ways home.  
And what happened was that he and Rider changed bodies. He couldn't understand why that happened it wasn't what he wished for. He only wished "i want Rider to like me"  
With that bitter tought he sleeped, hoping next morning it would be normal, and they could do as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this was fun. I want to make Tri not too nice cause the cyan team hates fun,also i reallt forgot he's also called Tri.  
>  As a note: Goggles feels more insecure towards his feelings on Rider's body cause he also starts feeling Rider's insecurities.  
> This chapter was a bit short but it explains what hapoened the day before, i'll continue with the history (it's gonna get emotional)

**Author's Note:**

> I PLAN TO CONTINUE. I just had to end this part here hope u enjoyed. It's a messy continuation of Sweet Dreams


End file.
